


The Story of Us

by Sexidebater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater
Summary: Based off T-Swizzle's song about Joe Jonas- "The Story of Us"I'm a JoBroHoe4Life but love me some T-Swizzle!Enjoy my cheesy, tragic smut that I wrote in a caffeine and cigarette fused hypo-manic state!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, yea, yea, i know...  
> "Sexidebater, why aren't you working on 'The Proposition' like you promised?"  
> Well.... TAYLOR SWIFT HAPPENED OKAY!???!!!  
> "The Story of Us" came up on my play list and i was like "DAAAYYYUUUUMMMMMMMM THIS SHIT GOOD FOR FIC"  
> And then scenes in my head came mixed with the lyrics as dialogue, and then I chugged a rockstar and smoked a full pack of smokes.... and here we are at 2:17 AM, aka, 5 hours later  
> ENJOY!

It started off as a magical fairy tale, the sparks flew instantly. I thought people would say that they’re the lucky ones.

My place was the spot next to him.

Him being Draco. He was the prince of Slytherin and I was the princess of Gryffindor.

Now I’m standing alone in a crowded room and we’re not speaking.

Let me backup a bit.

It started on our first train ride, I was looking for Trevor, Neville’s toad, when I checked Draco’s compartment. He was so cute, and I might have been eleven, but I had dirty thoughts about him instantly.

The first four years of our acquaintance were difficult, him being Slytherin, me Gryffindor. Him being Harry’s arch nemesis. Me being muggleborn, him being pureblood. The cards were stacked against us.

But it all changed after the Yule Ball.

Ron had ruined my evening, and I was crying in the stands of what was now a maze but was the quidditch pitch. 

That’s when he found me.

Draco, that is.

He gave me such a look of pity that I was furious. I don’t like being pitied. 

“WHAT?” I shouted at him, “Here to laugh at the mudblood?”

Draco seemed taken aback and coughed, “Um, no. Krum is looking for you.”

I sniffled, “I don’t want him to see me like this.”

“I don’t want him to see you like this; as much as I technically dislike you, you don’t deserve to be forced to leave a bad impression on him. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

“Ron being stupid. He called Viktor the enemy. Ron’s jealous that I accepted Viktor’s invitation to accompany him to the ball instead of waiting for him to ask me. I wasn’t going to wait around for that idiot to ask me. I’m nobody’s last choice.”

“You aren’t anybody’s last choice. Weaslebee is a prat and everyone knows it. It’s his fault for waiting til the last minute.” Malfoy replied cooly.

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“Trying to get on Krum’s good side. If I’m the one who found you and comforted you, then he would like me.” Draco seemed to joke.

I glared at him.

Draco chuckled, “I’m kidding Granger. Though it would earn me brownie points with Krum, I genuinely know you deserve better than the Weasel. Like I said, he’s a bloody prat. Tonight was supposed to be special for you, and Ronald ruined that, and for that, I’m sorry. I promise, not all us guys are like that.”

I sniffled, “Thank you. That is genuinely sincere of you. I’m surprised.”

“Stick around kid, I’m full of surprises.” he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, “I’m older than you.”

Draco let out a hearty laugh, “Come on, clean yourself up a bit and let’s get you back to Krum.”

I nodded and pulled my compact from my bag. Using  _ lumos _ I checked my appearance and dabbed my running mascara a bit, getting it off my face. I looked up at Draco and he gave the nod of approval.

I stood and he held his arm out for me to take. Surprisingly, I took it, and he led me back into the castle, past the great hall and to the staircase where Viktor was looking frantically for me, talking to his classmates in Bulgarian.

“Found her!” Draco chirped.

Viktor turned and relief spread across his face immediately.

He rushed to me, grabbing my arms and checking over me.

“You have been crying.” He said.

I nodded, “Yeah, my friend, Ron, we got into a fight and he said mean things.”

Viktor’s face fell and he pulled me into a hug, “You will be okay.”

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

Malfoy coughed behind us and cleared his throat.

“Well, the ball is over, how would you like to join us snakes in the dungeon for the after party?” Draco asked.

Viktor released me and looked at me, “I would like to join, how about you ‘Mione?”

I nodded my head, “That sounds nice.”

And that was the night I had my first drink of firewhiskey and my first night of getting drunk. I sat in Viktor’s lap all night, but he wasn’t my main focus. 

My main focus was Draco. He looked dashing in his dress robes, the bow untied around his neck, laughing as he nursed his drink.

It was a new light to see him in, completely care free and uninhibited. 

I almost regretted punching him the year before. Almost, but not quite.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Things with Viktor fizzled out when he returned to Bulgaria. 

And things heated up with Draco.

It started in Diagon Alley, in the middle of June. 

I had gotten permission from my parents to visit magical London by myself for a day so I could pick up some books without them staring at everything with wonder. They loved the magic, but guiding them away from Knockturn Alley got tedious.

Draco and I didn’t see each other until we reached for the same book.

I remember it vividly, the book was titled “ _ Advanced Potions and You: The Magic in the Cauldron.” _

It was the last copy in the shop and Draco let me have it.

“You take it Granger. Continue filling that big brain of yours with new things.” He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I smiled as I pulled the book off the shelf, “Well, I’ll be done with it in a week. Want to split the cost and I’ll owl it to you when I’m done?”

Draco gave a wide smile, “I’d like that.”

We swapped addresses and headed to the register, where Draco paid for it in full, telling me to put my coin purse away. I obliged, not wanting to make a scene.

I finished the book in less than a week, wrote down my thoughts in a letter to Draco, with “DO NOT READ UNTIL FINISHED” written on the outside and then shipped the book to him via owl.

Two weeks later, I received a letter back, with the book.

_ Hey Granger, _

_ I thought Bugg’s methodology of how to use your wand when brewing to be extraordinarily fascinating. It’s nothing like what Snape has taught us. I plan on using Bugg’s method of wand movements in my future potion classes. I hope you do the same. But let us be honest, Snape will probably yell at you and deduct points. _

_ Which is stupid because you went out of your way to learn a new method that is not taught in class. _

_ Nevertheless, I will be recommending this book to him. Little known fact, he is my godfather and we do trade book suggestions on occasion. That’s why I’m good at potions, I basically have a private tutor. _

_ He and I are not as close as we once were. Which is sad. _

_ I know that you’re helping hide Sirius Black, I honestly don’t care, especially since I know the truth about Pettigrew, but I am jealous of his and Potter’s relationship. It is much better than mine and Snapes. It is what mine and Snape’s used to be, sans the whole mass murder situation. _

_ Back to the book, I am also grateful for the timer spell that Bugg’s uses. Much easier than watching the clock closely. I don’t like looking away from my potion to watch a clock because I want to keep a close eye on the color. Setting my wand with a timer will be much easier. I cannot wait to practice it at Hogwarts. Don’t tell the ministry, but I have been practicing a bit at home. _

_ Unlike you, no offense, but I do come from a magical family. Since my home is full of magic, it is much harder for the ministry to detect my underage magic, it’s a self reporting system. You, on the other hand, are not near other magical folk who could mask your magic. But if you were to cast a spell, say in Diagon Alley, nobody at the ministry would be the wiser, unless someone ratted you out, then they could check your wand. _

_ Just a fun fact you should know! _

_ All in all, I enjoyed this book very much. I’m assuming that you are a book hoarder, so you can keep this copy. I’ll get another copy when a new shipment comes in. But keep this one so you can reference back to it when need be. _

_ Please, don’t be a stranger and feel free to write back. I do enjoy getting letters. _

_ All the best, _

_ D.M. _

I was shocked that he took the time to write her a letter, and admit things that were top secret, like Petigrew, but Malfoy continued to shock me.

We maintained a correspondence through the rest of the summer, even when I moved into Order headquarters in the middle of July. I just told everyone that all the owls were from Viktor. It was an easy lie. Ron was still slightly jealous, but the less he knew, the better.

Our letters evolved from talking about books we had read to more personal things. I never gave him order information, but he gave me dark wizard information. Most specifically, that his family was in the good graces of Voldemort and he gave me everything I knew.

I kept every letter, waiting for Dumbledore to visit so I could pass it on.

Draco never said explicitly to keep it between us, and I knew that he knew I would pass the information on.

It was weird, how he was so open with me.

About his hopes.

His fears.

Everything.

When Dumbledore finally came to visit, I gave him every letter to read before he disappeared after a meeting.

“Sir,” I whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear, “These letters are from Draco. He and I have, um, a relationship, of sorts. These letters contain Voldemort’s movements and some of his plans. Draco never told me not to pass the information on. I don’t think he wants to be there, can we help him somehow?”

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments, “Let me read what he has written and I will let you know. In the meantime, keep writing to him please. He is in a dark place, and I worry for him. He’s too young to be involved in an adult’s war, but so are you.”

I nodded, “Understood, sir. Thank you sir.”

With that, Dumbledore departed.

I didn’t tell Draco that I passed his letters onto Dumbledore, but I think he knew. He still continued sending me sensitive information even though I didn’t return the favor.

Hogwarts quickly came upon us, and we wound up being paired up for a few rounds as prefects. 

I didn’t mind in the least bit, but it made Ron furious. Not that I truly cared; I liked Draco. A lot. A lot more than I should have, but it was unavoidable. He was charming when he wasn’t being a prat. Him being a prat was becoming less and less.

After about three rounds together, he kissed me.

“Hermione,” he said softly as we rounded a corner.

“Hm?”

“Can we stop for a second?”

I stopped walking and turned to him, “What?”

“Can we talk?”

“About what?”

“Us.”

“What about us?”

Draco rolled his eyes and took my hand in his. He pulled me close and placed his free hand on my waist.

He stood at least a foot taller than me, so I had to look up at him. He was peering down at me, his mercury eyes soft, his mouth slightly parted. His breathing had increased. I could tell he was nervous.

“What is it, Draco?” I asked softly, not wanting to break the spell that was being cast over us.

“Tell me to stop if you want me to stop.” Draco said quietly before leaning down and placing his lips softly on mine.

By Merlin’s beard, I did NOT want him to stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. I didn’t want it to end at all.

But it had to, because we did have to come up for air.

It was a proper snog though. After catching our breaths, we were right back at it. He turned me around and pushed me up against a wall, his hands all over my body, and I didn’t mind in the least bit.

This is what I wanted. I wanted everything from him.

It was intense.

And it stayed intense.

We didn’t actively try to keep it a secret, but we didn’t snog in front of people.

Not because Draco was “Ashamed to be with a muggleborn;” rather because we were both private people who didn’t want others meddling in our love lives.

But it changed when a few Ravenclaw students out after curfew found us snogging in the hallway while we were supposed to be on rounds.

We pulled away as soon as we heard the gasp. My face was as red as a tomato and Draco had a look that could kill. But the students ran away before he could threaten them.

By the next morning, everyone knew. They kept looking between Draco and I at breakfast as we sat at our respective tables. 

I hated the attention and kept my head down. 

Ron was glaring daggers at me, but I ignored him. Harry was just puzzled. 

The Great Hall went silent a few minutes later, and I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned my head to look behind me and found Draco standing over me.

“May I walk you to class?” He asked nervously.

My eyes widened. I thought that he would deny it, I thought he would make it out to be a joke, but here he was, trying to go public.

I nodded and he held out his hand for me to take.

I gathered my materials and Draco held my hand all the way to our first class.

Thus began our public relationship.

He received a howler the next morning from his father.

Draco seemed to be almost in tears, and I got up, and automatically walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to him, placing one hand on his back and rubbing it.

In his letters, he had talked about how all he wanted was his father’s approval, something he pined for, yet he disagreed with his father on almost everything. 

And now it was public knowledge that his father disapproved of him.

“Do you wish to continue us?” I asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear.

Draco didn’t answer for a few seconds, then he turned and slammed his lips against mine.

There was an audible gasp from everyone in the Great Hall.

“Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger!” McGonagall shouted, “10 points from both your houses!”

We separated and blushed, then went to class.

Draco continued to receive howlers, but each time he burned them before they could open themselves.

We were officially a power couple.

Study dates in the library. Going to Hogsmeade on weekends, and much to my shock, he joined the DA when it came time.

When Umbridge busted us, he stood in front of me before the inquisition squad could grab me and raised his wand to Umbridge.

She jinxed him before he could utter a spell.

Together we stood, and together we fell.

And I thought it would last forever.

I used to think one day we would tell the story of us, and people would say “they’re the lucky ones.”

Next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not listening to "The Story of Us" RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO TURN THAT SHIT TO BLAST AND LISTEN ON REPEAT!

That next summer, after he fought with us at the Battle of the Ministry and dueled his father in the Department of Mysteries, he hid out with the Order. 

He was under our protection, and it was a huge argument amongst the adults on if it was safe to send him back into the pit of snakes at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore prevailed and said he should go back. Dumbledore also suggested he be a double agent. Go back to his family, say he realized the error of his ways, etc.

I fought against that suggestion tooth and nail, but the adults wanted it, I had no say, even though I had faced the Death Eaters in actual battle and held them off until the adults arrived. I had faced down Voldemort fearlessly. I had seen so much, done so much, yet they cast me aside.

Draco begrudgingly agreed to return to his family.

“For the good of magical kind.” He would say, trying to convince himself. He knew he would never convince me.

The night before he left, I snuck into his room.

I held him in my arms as he sobbed. 

“I’m afraid. Voldemort could kill me on the spot.” He whispered.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, “I know. I fear that too. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you.”

He sniffled and looked up at me, “I could die tomorrow the minute I set foot in the manor. I don’t want to die with any regrets.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, already knowing what he meant.

He meant sex. 

That’s what he wanted. To have me in every way possible, to know me completely. And I wanted that too.

He kissed me, ever so softly, it barely felt like he was kissing me, so I deepened it and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him close.

His hands were all over my body. His right hand slipped up my night shirt and he gently placed his hand on my breast.

I moaned softly, enjoying the new sensation.

He pulled his face away from mine for a few seconds, “Is this okay?”

“It’s more than okay. It’s wonderful.” I replied sincerely.

He returned to kissing me.

I slipped my hands up the back of his shirt and felt his muscled back, his quidditch training had done his body good from what I could feel.

He pulled away and took his shirt off.

I was right. Quidditch had done his body REALLY good.

We resumed kissing, with more intensity this time. 

This was going to happen. This was happening.

I pulled away the next time and pushed him off of me so I could shed my shirt. It was night, so I had no bra on, so my bare breasts were exposed for him to see.

“Fuck,” he whispered. He placed a hand on my left breast and kneaded it gently.

I moaned and arched my back.

The next moment had his lips wrapped around my nipple. I pushed him back and grabbed my wand before I could moan loudly.

I casted a VERY powerful silencing spell on the room, knowing the ministry wouldn’t detect it. Not that I cared if they would or wouldn’t. I wanted my one night with him damn it!

I pulled his head back to my nipple and ran my fingers through his snow white hair as he flicked his tongue across my sensitive bud before moving onto my right breast.

He kissed his way down my stomach and pulled off my sleep shorts and knickers, separated my legs, and then rested his head on my hip bone as he looked up at me.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked quietly. His nervousness was written across his face. I realized that this was his first time as well. I guess I had never imagined that he would be so unsure about himself and that he wasn’t experienced. Then again, I was his first serious girlfriend. So it only made sense.

I nodded my head, “Draco, please, PLEASE, do NOT stop.” I commanded.

He gave a wide smile then placed his head between my legs and went to town.

I moaned loudly as my back arched again. This was pure pleasure. Sure, I had touched myself before, but this was better than my fingers.

He waited a few minutes until I was wet to insert a single finger inside of me. 

I jerked and he removed.

“I swear to Merlin, Draco Malfoy, if you don’t put that finger back inside me, I’m going to hex your bollocks off.” I threatened.

He laughed and kissed my clit before putting his finger back inside me and gently thrusting it in and out.

I moaned loudly, almost screaming, and a few minutes later, he put a second finger inside of me and I came almost instantly.

I swear, I saw God the moment I hit that high. Everything went white, and when I came back down, my body was singing.

Draco shucked his pajama trousers and pants, and crawled back on top of my body.

He kissed me softly, “Are you sure, love?”

I blushed, he had never called me that before. We had never said the “L-Word” to each other before, and here he was, finally dropping it in what could have been our final moments together.

I nodded my head and kissed him again. “Yes, please. Don’t stop.” I muttered against his lips.

Draco positioned himself and slid easily inside of me. He buried his face in my neck and moaned. 

“Fuck, that feels so ‘Mione.” He said. He stayed still for a few moments, which I appreciated because of the size. I hadn’t gotten a chance to look at his member, but it was still a lot bigger than his fingers.

I moaned as he began to move inside of me, every so slowly, so painfully slow.

I begged him to go faster.

And he complied.

He hit my g-spot and I hit my second high. I didn’t even know where my g-spot was, but he found it! And it felt AH-MAZING to have his cock repeatedly hit that spot.

I screamed in pleasure and saw God for sure that time.

I wrapped my legs and arms around his body, allowing him to go deeper than before. I might be able to practice magic, but this was true magic.

He came a few minutes later and laid on top of me for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.

When he rolled off of me, he gathered me in his arms and held me as close as he possibly could, our naked bodies pressed against each other. My head was cradled under his, and soon I began crying.

I had gotten what I had wanted, as had he. And we would probably never have another moment like this again. 

That hurt. A lot. I would miss him, and if he were to die the next day, I wasn’t sure what I would do, I wasn’t sure how I would survive.

“I love you,” I blurted out.

“I love you too,” he replied softly.

I sniffled and began to cry into his chest. “Please, don’t go.”

“I must, my love, it’s for the best.”

“No it’s not. It’s a suicide mission.”

“I will do what I must to protect you. To see that you succeed.”

I almost got hysterical, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment, “Just know, that I love you and I always will.”

“I love you too, and I will never stop loving you Hermione. I swear.” he said before burying his head in my curls.

He swore those words.

And now I’m pulling at my clothes trying to my best to look busy. And he’s doing his best to avoid me.

Next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I heard nothing from Draco for the rest of summer break. Our first meeting was at the train station, where I caught his eye in the crowd.

He was dressed in a black suit standing with his mother. He was paler than he had ever been. He looked sickly.

And all he did was sneer at me before looking away.

I was shocked. There was no softness in his eyes. I didn’t know if he was pretending or if it was real.

But the hurt was real, that was for sure.

After a few days at Hogwarts, we were finally on rounds together and could finally talk.

“Draco,” I started softly, touching his arm as he walked ahead of me.

He snatched his arm away, “Don’t touch me mudblood.”

I stopped walking, shocked. “What?”

“You heard me.” He replied. Not looking at me. Then he resumed walking.

I was shocked, then regained my senses.

“Uh, no. You don’t get to walk away from me.” I almost yelled, marching towards him. 

He stopped walking again and turned to me. His eyebrow was quirked up, “What do you want, Granger?”

“I want an explanation! Just because we sent you back into the snake pit doesn’t mean you get to treat me like garbage! How dare you call me a mudblood!” I almost shouted.

He sneered then he face turned to pure rage, “Oh really? The snake pit? YOU alienated me from my family! If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have been tortured!”

I gasped and took a step back, “They tortured you?” I asked softly.

He laughed, “For HOURS. At the hands of both my father and mother. The Dark Lord did nothing but stand by and watch. I was a traitor to them. Now I’m not. And you know what I did Hermione?”

I stared at him wide eyed, “What did you do, Draco?”

He pushed up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark, “I took the mark. So I’m the bad guy. I’m the bad guy who took your virginity.”

He laughed. “Filthy mudblood. I can’t believe I sullied myself with you.”

I couldn’t help it. I burst out into sobs. “Draco, no. Please. I love you.” I looked up.

The facade seemed to falter, but it was replaced with another sneer. “I never loved you.”

With that, he resumed walking, leaving me behind.

I fell to the castle floor, wrapping my arms around myself as I sobbed. And that’s how McGonnagall found me a few hours later. 

Alone, on the cold stone floor, sobbing.

I demanded she wake Dumbledore so I could tell him.

“YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” I screamed at the headmaster.

He maintained a calm face.

“DRACO WAS WITH US! HE WAS SAFE! AND YOU SENT HIM TO BE TORTURED! HAS HE EVEN SENT YOU INFORMATION!? TELL ME! TELL ME HE IS FAKING DISDAIN!” I screamed.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and pinched his nose before shaking his head. “I made a grave error, Hermione. I am sorry.”

I gasped and started sobbing again before resuming my screaming, “SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT! He was tortured, and he took the mark. I begged you not to, yet you did it anyway!”

I fell into the chair across from his desk. McGonnagall was standing silently in the corner, watching.

“He’s gone from me, Professor. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?” I asked softly, my throat sore from screaming.

Dumbledore was silent.

“He’s just a child, like me, like Harry. Yet you treat us like pawns in this ridiculous game of chess with Voldemort. Why?”

“Because I thought he would be useful. I underestimated Voldemort. My intel told me he was tortured willingly by his parents. The minute he stepped foot in the manor. And that he isn’t pretending to not like you. It’s real.” Dumbledore said softly.

“Who told you that?” I demanded.

He said nothing.

I stood, “WHO TOLD YOU THAT?”

“Professor Snape.”

“SNAPE IS A SPY?”   
“Yes, his story is not mine to tell and it is complicated. But I thought Draco would be an asset, he was not. His will was broken. But I can tell you, it took them a long time to break his will. He held out until he couldn’t anymore. And for that I am sorry. I have made many mistakes in my life, and this is one I will regret most of all.”

I sat down again and stared past Dumbledore at the wall, “I have lost what matters most to me, I will never have what I had again. Everything is ruined.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” I replied angrily. I stood and stormed out of the room, back to the common room, and straight to my bed where I began to wail and woke my dorm mates.

Next Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I avoided rounds with Draco for almost the rest of the year, but one night, I couldn’t find anyone to switch with, not even Pansy.

“He’s gotten too awful to deal with,” she whined as I begged her. “I’m not doing it unless I’m forced to by the professors, and you’re not a professor. Just suck it up and don’t say a damn word.”

I tried to head her advice, but I slipped up right before our round was over. 

I had walked exactly two paces behind him the entire time and he stopped so suddenly I almost ran into him.

I had to hold my arms out so I wouldn’t plant face first into his back. So I touched his back by accident, I jerked my hands away, memories of our one night together rushing to the forefront of my mind.

I sniffled and blurted out, “I miss you.”

I heard an audible sigh. 

“I miss you too, ‘Mione.”

I gasped, “What?”

He turned, “It’s killing me, I miss you so much. I don’t know what to say. It’s a twist of fate. The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy.”

“How’d we end up this way?”

“Dumbledore’s ill foresight and the Dark Lord’s stupid quest for power.” He replied angrily.

“You can always come back to us.”

He shook his head, “I can’t.”

“Well Draco, the battle’s in your hands now. I would lay my armor down if you said you’d rather love than fight.” I said softly.

“I’m going to do both.” He hissed before grabbing me by the waist with his right arm and pulling me close.

He pressed his lips hard against mine and all my anger melted. Everything. The resentment, the hurt, the pain, the fury. It was all gone the minute he touched his lips against mine.

I pulled away, “Room of Requirement, now.”

He nodded and led me to the third floor. For once, the room, which had been attempted to be used by many students for naughty times, yet had failed to cooperate, cooperated with us, and opened up to reveal a simple queen sized bed.

Our clothes were on the floor before we even reached the bed and he was buried inside my wetness before I could even second guess myself.

I screamed in pleasure as he fucked me.

This wasn’t like last time, where it was slow and tender. This was hate sex. And by god it was glorious.

It was over quickly, neither of us lasting long. The tension was too strong and we both came really fast.

I sheepishly got dressed as he didn’t even look at me.

He made to leave when I called his name.

“Draco, what does this mean for us?” I asked, holding back the tears because I already knew the answer.

“Nothing. It has to mean nothing. Tomorrow, stay in your room when the alarm goes off.”

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is the day I get my revenge.”

“Revenge for what?”

“For losing you.” He said before he opened the door and disappeared. I tried to chase after him, but he was gone when I made it out the door.

“DRACO!” I screamed, probably waking the castle.

I left the scene before a professor could catch me and returned to my bed, where I again woke my dorm mates with my sobbing.

The next morning was met with silence. He said nothing and didn’t even glance my way. I knew this because I couldn’t stop staring at him. I barely paid attention to the lessons that day. The suspense was killing me.

That night, he killed Dumbledore on the Astronomy tower.

He got his revenge.

Next Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!

At the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco was standing on our side of the courtyard when Voldemort called to him.

“Draco, come here.” Voldemort called.

I hadn’t even realized that Draco wasn’t on their side of the court yard. That’s how busy I had been.

I looked at him, and watched him take a few steps forward.

Even though he hadn’t moved when I had been tortured, he hesitated and looked at me.

My face fell. He didn’t want this.

I spoke before I could think. “Don’t Draco.”

He glanced at Voldemort then back to me.

Voldemort cackled. “Oh, it’s the little mudblood. Still trying to corrupt young Malfoy here.”

I turned towards Voldemort, “Fuck off, mate.”

Voldemort looked a little taken aback and raised his wand towards me.

“ _ Avada _ -” he started but was stopped short when Harry toppled from Hagrid’s arms, landing on the ground and quickly recovering with his wand pointed at Voldemort

“ _ Expelliarmus, _ ” Harry shouted, disarming Voldemort.

Voldemort was taken by surprise as he turned towards Harry.

“Potter.” He growled.

I was watching the interaction when I felt a hand on my arm.

“Hermione,” Draco said, out of breath, indicating that he had ran to me. “I don’t know how much longer we have together, but I love you. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. I’m so sorry.”

I started crying and my crying attracted the attention of Voldemort who turned his head from Harry long enough for Harry to tackle him.

They took off in a cloud of black smoke. But my attention was on the man before me.

“I will NEVER stop loving you. I will love you until my dying breath.”

“Which will be sooner rather than later,” a deep voice said. We looked to find Lucius pointing his wand at Draco.

He went to say the killing curse, but I was quicker. 

_ “Petrificus Totalus,”  _ I shouted with my wand drawn quickly at him.

Lucius fell to the ground and Narcissa screamed.

Draco grabbed my head and pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply.

In the midst of the chaos, the bloodshed, the sheer horror of battle, he was my anchor, the one who would keep me sane, if we could only stay alive.

A few minutes later, it was over.

Once we separated, hell broke loose as everyone in the courtyard had been focused on our spectacle. But once it was over, the fighting broke out again now that Harry and Voldemort were off doing their own thing.

Draco and I stood, back to back, fighting off Death Eaters as they came wave after wave. I resorted to killing, there just wasn’t time to stun and petrify.

Eventually, the waves ended, and we stood in the eerie silence that surrounded the battlefield. Harry was walking towards us, alone, leaving behind the body of Voldemort.

It was over.

The next few weeks were absolute hell of trying to put a government back together.

Kingsley Schacklebot took control, being elected interim minister, then permanent Prime Minister.

I thought that the story of Draco and I was going to end.

But it hadn’t. 

He made up to me, every second of every day. 

It took me a few weeks to completely forgive him for the manor, but he explained that if he had reacted, we would both die.

He visited Dobby’s grave with me, and he freed his house elves now that he was in charge of the Malfoy estate. 

It was two weeks after the battle when he apparated to the Black family house and woke me.

“I have something to show you.” He said simply.

I put on my robes and slippers and side apparated with him to the manor, which was on fire. A complete blazing inferno.

House elves that were being paid stood around talking amongst themselves, they stood to attention when they realized Draco came back.

“It was tainted. So I took out the stuff I wanted to keep,” he said, pointing to a pile of pissed off portraits and a few odds and ends, “And I set everything else on fire. A new start!”

Draco was so cheerful when he said “a new start.” 

I looked at him like he had lost his damn mind, which he had. But he was so happy that I softened. If this is what it took for him to find closure, so be it.

Things were perfect from then on.

We were standing together in crowded rooms, speaking to each other. Laughing with each other, and loving each other.

The story of us was no longer a tragedy.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That shit was cute. Don't lie!  
> Ima tweet this garbage at T-Swizzle, or tumblr her, or something. Eitherway, I'm telling her peeps about this trash!  
> I actually didn't reread my trash writing, i knew I would hate it, Kyla enjoyed it, and Sam is the ONLY REASON Draco is still alive! Thank Sam for me not killing Draco.  
> Luv u all! Gonna write some "The Proposition" now!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter...


End file.
